Don't Lie Girl
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Orihime gets her heart broken, but in the end she knows it will heal after a confession


**I know it's short but I really wanted to write this a Renji/Orihime fic :)**

* * *

Orihime heart breaks in two, her tears stung her eyes .

Her crush who she was in love for so long, confessed to an other man .

Kurosaki Ichigo confessed to Kuchiki Byakuya he was in love with him .

The noble man returned his feelings .

Orihime stood too far from any of them to see her, she slowly walked backwards and then she walked away .

She walked away from the scene, the man she loved and her heartbreak who decided to follow her .

She wanted to be left alone .

As she was far enough she sat at the river near the Kuchiki house, the koi fish swim to her but left her as soon they figured she would not feed them .

Orihime let her tears roll over her cheeks, she shook heavily as she let her head lay on her knees she pushed to her chest .

She is not jealous or anything, she was just hurt and wished she was in Kuchiki-san's place . She had a feeling that Kurosaki-kun liked men, she saw the glances he throw to the older man .

She just ignored it, she wished it was not true .

' Are you okay ? ' A voice asked she almost screamed as she turned around .' Abarai-san ! ' He grinned at her .' Call me Renji we are friends for so long now .'

' O-okay ... Then don't call me Inoue anymore .' She nodded he nodded back at her, as he walked to her .' Are you okay ? ' He asked again .' Yes .' Was her quick answer .

' Don't lie .'

' I am not .' She turned away quickly removing her tears before he could say anything more .' Something in your eyes ? '

' Yeah ..'

' ... You know it's not bad to feel sad about it .'

' I am not .'

' Again don't lie to me I know the feeling .' Orihime looked at him .' You mean Rukia-chan ? '

' Yeah ..'

' Well I thought you two were meant to be .'

' You don't like her being with Kaien ? '

' Of course I do ! He makes her happy, I mean I supported you two together more . But ...'

' Easy there I am not upset anymore .' Orihime looked back at the river .' You are not ? '

' No i mean I was you know, but she is so happy and Kaien is a good man . I never could make her so happy .'

' Then ... We both got heartbroken by a long time crush .' She wanted to smile, but her lips refused to work with her .' I guess but I found someone else .'

' So quick ! ' She turned to him .' Is it that easy ? ! ' She wanted her heart to heal faster, she wanted her friendship with Kurosaki like it was before . She don't want to be sad anymore .' Well not really if you don't find anyone fast, I think I was falling for someone else before I got my heartbroken . '

' Who is she ? '

' Not telling .' He stuck out his tongue .' Renji-san ! ' She pouted .' Nope .' He grinned as she tried to hit him .

' Tell me ! '

' Okay but first you have to do a favor for me .'

' A favor ? Renji-san you will not trick me right .' She refused to let him go, but he made no move to push her off .

' Just close your eyes it's a magic trick .' He winked she thought for a whle, but Renji is a friend she closed her eyes .

She waited for 5 seconds before she could say anything, she felt something on her lips bit wet and pushed softly against hers .

She opened her lips and saw Renji so close, she was confused and then the thought hit her hard as she figured he was kissing her .

He went off of her .

' Well I ...' He sounded nervous .' I did not know you felt this for me .' She said as she looked down .' I wanted to tell you but you loved Ichigo ... I don't want to be in the way .'

Orihime thought of Kurosaki-kun, her heart still heart but she felt she could move on because he was her friend . He was not even intressed in her or gender, she wished him happiness with Kuchiki-san .

' Well ... If we do ... Maybe I can give ...' Oh god she don't want to sound easy .' You sure ? '

' Not really I never thought of you like this, but ... You are a kind man Renji-san, you care about your friends, I want to give you a chance at least .'

Renji nodded as he looked at the river for a moment .' So at least 3 dates ? That ... Are the rules right ? ' He blushed hard as his feelings are catching on the moment what was happening, her cheeks were also red .

' Well why not .' She laughed and he also laughed, as both sat peacefully at the river .' Orihime ...'

' Yes .'

' Don't ever lie over your feelings okay, you have friends who will help you with anything . You are never alone, because I am here for you too okay .'

Orihime smiled as she felt that everything will be okay again .


End file.
